Forgive Me?
by SIUFan
Summary: what happen when Ty forgets an important day? Tynka Hints of Runther. ONE-SHOT :


**For all you Tynkarinas (:**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Shake it up or any characters. If I did RTD would have already happened -...- (:**

Gunther walked towards Ty and Deuce who were arm wrestling with each other.

'Sup' sparkly boy." Ty said as he saw Gunther coming towards him.

Gunther rolled his eyes." I am not in the mood for chit-chat, I have come to discuss with you what you are doing for Heartide day. Taking Tinka somewhere fancy I suppose?"

Ty gave a confused look to Gunther. He had never heard of this day and had no plans whatsoever with Tinka, his girlfriend of two months. Ty scoffed " Umm, yeah I'm taking her too this place….at umm-" He was about to finish his sentence when Deuce interrupted him.

"You have no idea what Gunther is talking about, do you?" Deuce said bluntly.

Ty shook his head in defeat. " I've never heard of a day like that in my life"

Gunther had his mouth hung open " How could you not know about Heartide day, It is the day you take a your beloved one out " He said in his deep accent. " It is the the most important day in the old country, aside from Vatalihootsit day. How could you forget? I'm taking your sister to a goat farm ." He said proudly

Ty rolled his eyes. Wohoo, a goat farm. Rocky would really enjoy that." No one told me anything about it !"

Gunther grinned " Maybe Tinka will brake up with you when she realises you are a good for nothing boyfriend." Even though Gunther gave Ty and Tinka his blessing it didn't mean he liked the idea of Ty making out with his sister twenty-for seven.

It was now time for Ty to start getting worried. He didn't want to lose Tinka, but also he didn't know what to do for her.

" Dude, your dead. Knowing Tinka she'll probably break you neck when she realises you did nothing for her." Deuce said shaking his head slowly.

* * *

Tinka was sitting in on her bed knitting goats for her twin brother, Gunther and listning to sad songs from her iPod. Gunther was out with Rocky and her parents weren't at home. Her boyfriend Ty had did nothing for her for Heartide day and it was really getting to her. A tear escaped her eyes as she wiped it away and put her twentieth knitted goat on her counter table.

She hear a loud knock coming from her windor door and was shocked to see her boyfriend there.

"Tinka can I come in?" He said on the other side of the window.

Tinka narrowed her eyes and pulled her curtain across the window so Ty's face was no longer to be seen, and headed for her bed.

After ten annoying minutes of Ty knocking none stop she gave in and opened the window for him to come in.

"I knew that would get you to open it" He smirked as he sat on Tinka's bed.

" Get off my bed." Tinka said bluntly as she put her hands on her hips and pushed Ty off her bed.

"Why?" He said confused.

"Because I said so" She hissed at him.

Ty realising his girlfriend was pissed put his arms up and stood up. " I made you this" He said as his eyes got bigger in such a cute way that no girl in Chicago could resist. He pulled out a knitted goat that he attempted to knit but failed miserably.

Tinka raised one of her eyebrows and took the knitted goat from Ty to inspect it. " Who knitted this? A dog?" She said in disbelief that anyone could make such an ugly goat.

"Hey! At least I tried" Ty said as his eyes went to the floor.

It took every bit for Tinka not too grab him and kiss him right there on the spot. She had never had anyone do such a sweet thing for her, but she wast going to let him win that easily.

" Next time try harder." She said as she got into bed.

Ty rolled his eyes, As much as he loved Tinka, she could be a real pain in the butt. " Forgive me?" He said as he pouted his lips trying to do the puppy dog face.

" I'm not falling for that." Tinka said as she looked at her glittery nails.

Ty sighed, there was only one more thing he could do. He ran towards Tinka, got on top of her and started tickling her.

" I..Cant..Breath." She stuttered as she started laughing hard. How did he know she was ticklish? " Let..Me..Go"

"Only if you forgive me" Ty said as he smirked at his blonde girlfriend.

"Not….In...A…Million…Years" She said as she got her feet and kicked Ty in his chest making him fall to the ground.

"Oww" Ty whined as he massaged his hurt area. Even though Tinka didn't look strong she was even stronger than him.

Tinka headed for her door laughing her head of and went to her hallway only to find Gunther coming up the stairs.

" Tinkerbell, what is all that noise coming from you room?" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

If Gunther found out Ty was in her room he would freak out. It was bad enough he disliked them going out with each other but if he knew Ty was in her room he would surely forbid them to go out with each other.

"Umm, nothing...I just fell down" She said as she stopped him from going to her room."How was your date with Rocky to the goat farm?" She said clearly trying to change the conversation.

Gunther grinned " It was brilliant, I think Rocky enjoyed it. There were tears of joy in her eyes." (**AN: She was actually crying from boredom XD)**

" I'm tired, I'm going to bed. " He said as he went to his room.

Tinka sighed a sigh of relief as she went to her room.

"Ty get out of here. Its only a matter of minutes till Gunther comes knocking on my door again."

Ty pouted his lips "Only if you forgive me. If not I'm staying here." He said as he crossed his arms playfully.

Tinka rolled her eyes. " Fine stay here. I'm going to bed" She said as she went to her bed and offed the lights.

"Tinka" Ty whined figuring he was clearly not winning.

Tinka sighed and put her lights on. " Fine. I forgive you. Only because I'm tired and your annoying me. If I was fully awake we would have broken up by now" She said.

Ty grinned. " How about a kiss?" He said hopefully to his girlfriend.

Tinka smirked as she gave Ty a kiss on the cheek.

"Now go" She said as she got of him and opened her window door for Ty to go through.

"What kind of kiss was that? " Ty whined

"You said you wanted a kiss, I gave it too you" Tinka replied smirking at Ty

Ty rolled his eyes "Oh you know what I meant"

Tinka moved closer to him feeling his strawberry breath on her which sent shivers to his spine. She was an inch away from his face and ran her hands down his chest in result to a heavily breathing Ty. Even with all the sparkles Tinka wore, her weird ways and her accent, she still had a way to make her boyfriend shiver."Maybe next time" She whispered as she moved away from him.

Ty couldn't stand it pulled her into his arms and placed a rough kiss on her lips. Tinka pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer to him. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip begging entrance, she didn't hold back the sweet touch of he's warm lips.

He smirked at his dazed girlfriend "Now ill go"

Ty was about to go when he saw a poster of Taylor Lautner .

He frowned " Why is there a picture of Twilight boy in your room?"

" Because hes hot." Tinka said looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" The why am I not on your wall"He said as he stood next to the poster. " We kinda look alike don't we?" He grinned.

Tinka burst out laughing. "In your dreams." she went to her boyfriend and pinched his cheek. "But your cute in your own way. Besides I do have a picture of you in my room...Its just hidden." She said as she opend her closet door to reveal a betwinkled picture of her on Ty's back and they were grinning like idiots. It was a picture from when Ty,Tinka, Rocky, Gunther, CeCe, and Deuce went to the beach.

Ty looked at the picture for a minute and finally spoke "We do look cute together" It was true. Everyone told them they were a really cute couple but Ty didn't notice it until now.

Tinka blushed and pushed her boyfriend to the window " Now go."

Instead of going Ty picked up his girlfriend bridal style, tucked her in bed and offed the lights. " Night Hessenheffer " He whispered in her ears, kissed her cheek and headed for the window.

" Night Blue" She responded as she smiled falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I LOVED WRITING THIS (: Don't forget to leave a review. TYNKA ROCKS. (Random outburst)**


End file.
